Area 6
Area 6 (エリア6), also known as the Venom Air Defense Zone, is an area of space in orbit above the planet Venom. It is the location of a major conflict during the Lylat Wars in Star Fox 64. 'Atmospheric Data' :“''This area of space has no unusual features, but it is the most convenient atmospheric re-entry point from which to strike at Andross's home base. The legendary battle station Death Ball, which is equipped with a matter-displacement device, is said to control this area of space.” :—Star Fox 64.com 'Plot Overview' Area 6 was the location of the most convenient atmospheric re-entry point in striking distance of Andross's home base. For this reason Area 6 was the most heavily defended region of space in orbit of Venom. The area was protected by thirty-one Umbra-class Defense Stations, seven Harlock-class Frigates, twelve Zeram-class Cruisers, minefields, swarms of fighters, five Ninjin Missiles, and the Gorgon battle station. The units were distributed into three defensive lines to prevent the infiltration of Venom airspace. 'History' Having already dramatically impacted the Venomian effort to suppress the Cornerian rebellion, the Star Fox team was poised outside the Area 6 Defense Station, a Venomian armada and defensive array guarding a strategic re-entry corridor. In the closing moments of the Lylat Wars, the Star Fox team made a brazen attempt to force their way through Area 6, with the intent of conducting a raid on Andross's key facility. With support from the Great Fox, the Arwings were able to penetrate the Venomian defensive lines and fend off the larger, more heavily armored, enemy spacecraft. In a last bid to destroy the Star Fox team, the Venomians deployed the Gorgon. During the confrontation which followed, Peppy Hare intuited a means of destroying the station which he relayed Fox McCloud. McCloud used this to disable the shield protecting the station's core and was subsequently able to destroy the station using the Arwing's lasers. After sustaining heavy damage, the station began shedding debris, and was destroyed in a spectacular explosion. Having infiltrated Venom's defensive perimeter, the Star Fox team began their descent to the planet's surface. 'In the games' Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 6. Area 6: Defense Station; Through the Middle In ''Star Fox 64 and the 3DS rerelease, Area 6 is approachable from Sector Z or Macbeth if the previous missions have been met with "Mission Accomplished", if not then the route will proceed to Bolse instead. The route going through Area 6 is arguably tougher than the one going past Bolse defense station, but it will take you directly to the entrance of Andross's lair, avoiding a lot of the planet side defences. ''Mission Briefing '' :"Area 6 is the Cornerian Defense Force's military designation for the most heavily defended sector of space around the planet Venom. It is actually the most effective attack point to strike at Andross's palace, which would explain the heavy defenses. Cornerian forces simply do not have the strength to punch through these defenses, but a small, quick team like Star Fox might have a chance. If you can make it through the defensive cordon here, you'll have a straight attack run on Andross himself! Intelligence -''' Good luck!"'' :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips'' '''Medal Score: 300 hits Checkpoint Goal: 150 hits :"You may not have many bombs by time you reach this stage, but these high explosives will come in handy to destroy missiles and the ships that link up into one. You can destroy the big cruisers by shooting them in the bridge, but it takes a lot of shots. Be sure to clear their decks of guns before you go after the bridge. Good luck getting this medal; it is one of the toughest in the game!" :—Star Fox 64.com Trivia *A remixed version of the Area 6 music appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *After the activation of a certain cheat, this music can also be heard from the jukebox in the main menu of Star Fox Adventures. It was the original final boss theme, before it was changed to a remix of Andross' theme. *Area 6 has a small resemblance with the Space Armada in the original Star Fox game and its remake Star Fox DS, although its location more closely resembles the orbital stages of Venom from the original. *In Star Fox Command the theme for Fox when he battles an Angler Mothership is Area 6. Category:Lylat System Category:Locations Category:Sectors